women_and_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eletria (NPC)
Status Alive. Background Eletria was born as a member of Sparta's small upper class during the time when Sparta had been conquered by Rome. During Sparta's glory days she could not have pursued arts in the way she did, but now she had developed into a renowned artist who was particularly popular among foreign travelers and traders. In time, the hatred of Spartan people against the Roman invaders grew to the point of eruption. One night, the lower classes and democrats revolted against Rome. Since she had been colluding with the invaders so much, Eletria became a target for the hatred of the Spartan people. The mob approached Eletria's mansion with the intent of burning it to the ground, when a lone rider broke their ranks. The rider, who was a woman, came to Eletria and ordered her to abandon her mansion and follow. Eletria felt compelled to obey. The rider then led Eletria to a deep cave, where she told her to stand guard as she slept during the day. Again, Eletria felt there was no other choice but to obey. Next evening, when Helena rose from her daysleep, she found that Eletria had gone nearly mad from fear. At first Helena was angered and reconsidered her original idea of embracing the artist. Eletria was however saved from being completely devoured by the timely arrival of Prias, and so Helena embraced Eletria. The group then proceeded to a haven near Argos, where Helena blood bound Eletria and eventually released her to Greece. For the next centuries Eletria travelled around Europe only stopping to work on her art for a while, before leaving again. She had no contact with her sire until 16th century in Spain, when Helena finally reappeared and ordered Eletria to follow her across the ocean to the new world. She was only one of several Helena's progeny to make this trip. Their main purpose was to provide sustenance to Helena since she could no longer survive on mortal blood, instead needing to consume the blood of her fellow kindred. The New World In the new world, Helena assigned some of her progeny to rule over developing new cities. Eletria was assigned to Veracruz, in the area that is now known as New Mexico. She lived there for more than a 100 years, many of which were peaceful and allowed her to work on her art again. She even invited her old friend from Europe, Datura, of the Ventrue, to join her. In 1847 she witnessed how Datura - masquerading as a colonel - embraced a bold U.S. lieutenant calledOlaf Holte. Eletria quickly developed a relationship with the neonate, but these developments made Datura jealous, and she decided it was best to send the man away to a newly founded city of Chicago(suggesting he become its prince). Eletria fought against Sabbat in Mexico over the years, until one day she heard of Lodin's destruction. She felt compelled to travel to Chicago herself. Appearance Eletria is a beautiful Greek woman, well-muscled and fair-complexioned. Story so far TBD Character Sheet http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Eletria Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) NPCs